Counted Blessings
by wynter-chan
Summary: Kagome must raise and protect a kitsune cub against an unyielding court, cruel family and gossiping friends. Will she be able to survive the odds, even when a certain hanyou & spider are added?


Author's Corner: wynter-chan pops out hiya minna-chan. Welcome to wynter-chan's corner ^.^ I love my corner, its so warm and inviting. Anyhow this is my first inu yasha fic, isnt inu yasha so kawaii, 'specially when he's in his chibi form glomps chibi inu yasha ^.^; enjoy the story and I like any form of feedback ring the button after your done ^.^ flames will be used to roast yummy gooey marshmallows for wynter-chan (see everything can b put to a use ^.^) 

Disclaimer: I plan to acquire inu yasha by tuesday........seeing as its Friday I think its safe to conclude that I'm not in the possession of IY.....sadly enough sigh 

- title is a working one, anyone with suggestions feel free to voice 'em ^.^ - 

**Title:** For Love and Honour 

**Chapter:** _Stormy Beginnings_

The sky was restless. Stormy black clouds swirled menacingly around one another as a ghostly wind played teasingly through the trees. The air was tensed with quiet anticipation as if awaiting a birth or death. A building sat solemnly against the ominous background of towering mountains and raging sky. A sole chamber was dimly lit with ancient candles in the ancient building. A single drop of wax stained the cool surface of the dresser as the room reverberated with the strained sounds of a woman in labor. 

"Push, push harder Akari-san, harder!" ordered Kaede the aged midwife. 

  
"I...can't...it hurts...pain..." Akari gasped between pants as sweat beaded her already damp forehead. 

An anxious raven-haired girl wiped Akari's forehead with a cool cloth and brushed the ginger wisps of hair from her wheezing face. 

"I know it hurts, but you still have to push. You can do it Akari, just a few more pushes and it'll be over." the girl said soothingly. 

Akari lurched forward in the flimsy wooden bed as a strong contraction violently wove through her fragile body. 

  
"Iie Kagome-chan...the pain is too much!!" 

"Don't think about the pain, think about the child. Think how it would feel to hold her," Kagome spoke quickly. 

  
"Aye, listen to the child Akari, think about the babe." agreed Kaede. 

Akari, caspian blue eyes brimming with pain could only gasp out "Him," 

"Nani?" Questioned Kagome ,who was glad that her friend was distracted...sort of. 

"It's going to be a boy!!!, a beautiful ch...ARGGGGGGGG!!!" Akari broke off as the flames of hell roasted her alive. 

Kaede encouraged Akari as she gently began pulling the babe out. 

"That's it Akari, just one more push. One more push. It's coming through!" 

"You hear that Akari? One more push," urged Kagome. 

With the scream of a banshee, Akari's muscles pushed forth the little miracle of life. And like a clockwork, the baby broke into a wailing cry. 

Kaede worked quickly and whisked him from the slimy birthing fluids. With the snip of a gleaming pair of scissors, she severed the baby's umbilical cord. The old woman then hastily wiped the goo from the baby's body and bundled it securely in a warm blanket. 

"Here is the child." Kaede murmured softly as she presented the babe to the tired but content mother. "A boy, just as you predicted." 

Akari took the soft bundle cautiously into her welcoming arms. 

"My baby, my sweet little kitsune" she whispered lovingly against his smoothed forehead. 

The baby ceased his crying and gazed into the woman's joyful and proud eyes. The baby's mind and heart recognized her as his mother, and was pleased that she was holding him. He communicated his joy to her by gurgling happy and wriggling his tiny fingers. 

Suddenly Akari shivered as if an unseen force brushed against her body. Outside the whirling storm intensified as the winds danced madly through the trees, but the rain was kept at bay. Kagome, who was standing off to the side to give the mother and child a private moment, hurried to her friend's side with her brow creased uneasily. 

"Akari, daijoubu, you still look pale, do you need water or more blankets?" 

"Iie...Kaede...I think the black crow has landed." Akari coughed out. 

"Black crow?" Kagome frantically questioned as her friend began gaining a deathly pallor. "What do you mean by landed?" 

Kaede sighed and answered wearily, her full age showing in that simple action, "Child, Akari has never been that strong and we both knew that childbirth would take its toll on her, possibly even claiming her life." 

"IIE! Akari can make it through, she's strong enough," Kagome argued. "She can't die Kaede, she just CAN'T!" 

"Kagome, calm down, I need to...ask you a favour before I go," Akari weakly smiled up at her young friend. 

Kagome turned to her blue-eyed friend and opened her mouth to protest her death, but was interrupted by Akari as she covered her free hand over Kagome's. 

"Onegai Kagome-chan. I don't have much time left...so please listen, please," Akari beseeched quietly. "My baby, he's going to encounter much prejudice being a hanyou. You're my most trusted friend and I need you to shield him from those people and...and...I need you to protect him from the other who will be after his title and lands. Onegai save him from the corruption of court and the temptation of power. What I'm saying is...is, I need you to be his mother both in spirit and name Kagome-chan..." 

"Nani?! I can't, I mean you're the mother and besides I'm only 15 and I know nothing about kids, hey I think they even want to drown me in porridge..." rambled Kagome in an effort to stop her friend's insane appeals. 

Akari's soft whisper ceased her rabid ranting. 

"Onegai Kagome-chan. I won't be his mother for much longer and you're mature for your age, kids love you and you'll be a good...no...wonderful mother. Onegai Kag-chan, I've never asked much of you as a friend, but I need you to do this for me. Onegai, protect and care for my darling child." 

Kagome blinked back tears as she finally accepted her friend's inevitable departure at the cruel claws of death. A low roll of thunder drifted in from outside as the sky became shadows and the wind devils, but the placating patter of rain still did not come. 

"Akari-chan, gomen nasai. I've been selfish. I'll be the mother of your child and I swear on my honor and the eternal stars that I will protect your child and raise him as my own, in name and spirit." she gently pledged with conviction as she clasped Akari's hand. 

"And I'll be there to help, so ye have nothin to worry 'bout child." Assured Kaede with glistening eyes. 

"I'm glad, arigatou Kagome-chan, Kaede-ba-san. I know you'll take good care of my little one," Akari smiled weakly at her friends. She looked tenderly down at her joy, her life. He was currently sleeping with a slight smile playing across his angelic face, but for an instant Akari saw what he would be like in a few years- a happy, healthy, rambunctious boy with a flashing mischievous eyes and she smiled at the image. Akari memorized every detail of him and closed her eyes resignedly to the welcoming shadows, but not before whispering, 

"Be good my darling little lord of Shirakumo. Sayonara and aishiteru my sweet Shippou." 

And it rained. 

^.^ 

Author's Corner: so watcha think, trash or continue? Ring the button ^.^ 


End file.
